1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of orthodontics and, more particularly, to computer modeling of teeth.
2. Description of the Background Art
Tooth positioners for finishing orthodontic treatment are described by Kesling in the Am. J. Orthod. Oral. Surg. 31:297-304 (1945) and 32:285-293 (1946). The use of silicone positioners for the comprehensive orthodontic realignment of a patient""s teeth is described in Warunek et al. (1989) J. Clin. Orthod. 23:694-700. Clear plastic retainers for finishing and maintaining tooth positions are commercially available from Raintree Essix, Inc., New Orleans, La. 70125, and Tru-Tain Plastics, Rochester, Minn. 55902. The manufacture of orthodontic positioners is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,186,623; 5,059,118; 5,055,039; 5,035,613; 4,856,991; 4,798,534; and 4,755,139.
Other publications describing the fabrication and use of dental positioners include Kleemann and Janssen (1996) J. Clin. Orthodon. 30:673-680; Cureton (1996) J. Clin. Orthodon. 30:390-395; Chiappone (1980) J. Clin. Orthodon. 14:121-133; Shilliday (1971) Am. J. Orthodontics 59:596-599; Wells (1970) Am. J. Orthodontics 58:351-366; and Cottingham (1969) Am. J. Orthodontics 55:23-31.
Kuroda et al. (1996) Am. J. Orthodontics 110:365-369 describes a method for laser scanning a plaster dental cast to produce a digital image of the cast. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,459.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,533,895; 5,474,448; 5,454,717; 5,447,432; 5,431,562; 5,395,238; 5,368,478; and 5,139,419, assigned to Ormco Corporation, describe methods for manipulating digital images of teeth for designing orthodontic appliances.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,405 describes a method for digitally imaging a tooth and determining optimum bracket positioning for orthodontic treatment. Laser scanning of a molded tooth to produce a three-dimensional model is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,198. U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,219 describes a method for laser scanning a tooth model and milling a tooth mold. Digital computer manipulation of tooth contours is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,607,305 and 5,587,912. Computerized digital imaging of the jaw is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,342,202 and 5,340,309. Other patents of interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,549,476; 5,382,164; 5,273,429; 4,936,862; 3,860,803; 3,660,900; 5,645,421; 5,055,039; 4,798,534; 4,856,991; 5,035,613; 5,059,118; 5,186,623; and 4,755,139.
A computer-implemented method generates a computer model of one or more teeth, by receiving as input a digital data set of meshes representing the teeth; creating a parametric representation of the digital data set; and displaying the computer model of the teeth using the parametric representation.
Implementations of the method include one or more of the following. The parametric representation is a compressed version of the digital data set. The parametric representation is stored in a file. The parametric representation is transmitted to a remote computer and displayed on the remote computer. The parametric representation is transmitted over a network, which can be a wide area network such as the Internet. The parametric representation can be a curve network which is fitted to the digital data set. The fitting includes obtaining a location for each sample point; obtaining a normal for the sample point; generating a (u, v) representation for the sample point; and building the curve network from the (u, v) representation. The fitting can include obtaining a location for each sample point; obtaining a tangent for the sample point; generating a (u, v) representation for the sample point; and building the curve network from the (u, v) representation. The method also includes selecting a set of sample points from the digital data set; generating tangent values for the sample points to define a curve; and determining the length of the curve.
Advantages of the system include one or more of the following. The system reduces the amount of data storage space required for storing and communicating teeth treatment information. By utilizing space more efficiently, the system reduces the cost of the system, improves the responsiveness of the system, and allows additional functionality to be implemented.
The system also allows visualization to be used to communicate treatment information in a computer-automated orthodontic treatment plan and appliance. The invention generates a realistic model of the patient""s teeth without requiring a user to possess in-depth knowledge of parameters associated with patient dental data compression. Additionally, expertise in 3D software and knowledge of computer architecture is no longer needed to process and translate the captured medical data into a realistic computer model rendering and animation.
The invention allows teeth plan treatment to be generated and communicated in a simple and efficient manner. It also improves the way a treating clinician performs case presentations by allowing the clinician to express his or her treatment plans more clearly and gives a prospective patients an opportunity to visualize the facial changes associated with the proposed treatment. The invention allows multidisciplinary work teams to deal easily and efficiently with the treatment plan. Another major benefit is the ability to visualize and interact with models and processes without the attendant danger, impracticality, or significantly greater expense that would be encountered in the same environment if it were physical. Thus, money and time are saved while the quality of the treatment plan is enhanced.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.